Problem: William had to read articles 21 through 59 for homework last week. If William read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Instead of counting articles 21 through 59, we can subtract 20 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 39. We see that William read 39 articles. Notice that he read 39 and not 38 articles.